dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Piccolo's Best Bet
is the fifth episode of the Super 17 Saga, and the forty-fifth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on May 14, 1997. Its original American airdate was August 14, 2004. Summary Goku questions whether or not Piccolo can get him out until Piccolo contacts Dende at The Lookout. Dende and Piccolo decide to try and create an interconnecting energy beam to each other, and in theory they should be able to create a gate between Hell and Earth to free Goku. Goku wonders if it is a fusion of type, and Piccolo says it is a fusion of the mind. The two Namekians try sending their energy beams to cause an opening, but they fail, and Goku is forced to watch the battle on the Hell hourglass while he starts once again to get hungry. As the ogres push Cell and Frieza back to prison, Goku decides to have them get him some food. On Earth, the Dragon Team continue their fight against Super 17, but they can not even put a dent in him, so Pan decides to try and make Goku hurry up. Down in Hell, Piccolo and Dende continue their attempts to open a gateway. At the Check-In Station, King Yemma has to send everyone back to Hell that escaped, and it is driving him crazy. On Earth, Vegeta turns into a Super Saiyan once more to try and show Super 17 why he should fear a Saiyan, but Super 17 just turns Vegeta's own power against him. The ogres bring Goku some soup in Hell, but a bunch of skulls start dancing out of it causing Goku to distract Piccolo. Then Dende contacts Piccolo and says he is almost in sequence with Piccolo, and they should keep going. After Piccolo and Dende keep failing, Goku decides to tell them to use a chant like "Pickle Pot, Pepper Pot, Purple Pot" to get in sequence with each other before. Piccolo reluctantly agrees, and it works. Goku escapes through the opening, but before he leaves he tries to get Piccolo to go with him. Piccolo says he would, but if he moves any muscles then the gate will close, so he cannot go with Goku. Goku escapes through the opening with encouragement from Dende and promises to pay Piccolo back. After Goku escapes, Piccolo is confronted by Nappa, Staff Officer Black, General Blue, and Major Metallitron, so he decides to get some target practice in. Pan cannot stand watching the others get beat up, so she decides to get involved, but then Dr. Gero decides to end the show. Super 17 causes Vegeta to get paralyzed, but once Dr. Myuu mentions that Goku is stronger it causes Vegeta to go berserk. Pan then captures Dr. Gero, and she promises to destroy him unless he tells Super 17 not to make any further moves. Super 17 stops, but then he targets Dr. Gero. Dr. Gero gets upset, but Dr. Myuu reveals that he made it where Super 17 would only obey orders from him. He has Super 17 destroy Dr. Gero, and then they again target Vegeta. Vegeta gets up and is just about to fight again when Goku arrives and knocks him out of the way of Super 17's energy blast. Dr. Myuu is not too worried because he feels that Super 17 is more than a match for Goku. Goku decides to prove him wrong and transforms into his Super Saiyan form, but will Goku's Super Saiyan powers prove to be a match for Super 17? Major Events *The Z-Fighters continue to battle against Super 17. *With Piccolo and Dende's help, Goku is able to escape Hell. *Super 17 destroys Dr. Gero and sends him back to Hell. *Goku begins his battle against Super 17. Battles *Super 17 vs. Goten, Trunks, and Uub (Majuub) *Super 17 vs. Vegeta (Super Saiyan) *Pan vs. Dr. Gero Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **Hell **Check-In Station *Earth **The Lookout Objects *Tail *Crystal Ball *Halo *Dragon Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Trivia *Out of the four villains who confront Piccolo in Hell, Nappa is the only one not from the Red Ribbon Army. *The recap of the previous episode shows Super 17 using the attack Flash Bomber on the Z Fighters when in the previous episode he did not say the name of the attack. *When Goku does use the Pickle Pot, Pepper Pot, Purple Pot trick, the color of his shirt changes. *Even though Goku can become a Super Saiyan 4, he either couldn't scream a hole in reality to return to Earth like Gotenks, who was only a Super Saiyan 3, he just didn't want to for some reason, or he was unaware of the ability to rip a hole in reality with ki. *This is the final time Goku transforms into standard Super Saiyan form in Dragon Ball GT. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 45 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 45 (BDGT) pt-br:O plano para escapar do Inferno fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 45 it:L'unione della mente pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 45: Spiesz się, Gokū!! Wielki plan ucieczki z Piekła Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT